


Green

by timothysboxers



Series: Drarry Discord Writers Challenge Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Green Juice, Healthy Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers
Summary: You know green isn't actually a flavour; though it sounds like it'll taste healthy.





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discord Drarry Server's Drabble Challenge, October 2018. Prompt: "I'm not asking permission". Word Count Limit: 303 words (based on http://wordcounter.net).
> 
> Big ups to [nifflers_n_nargles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifflers_n_nargles/) for running this month's challenge, and to [LLAP115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLAP115/) for reacting positively to my very Slytherin breakfast.

"What the _fuck_ is all this?" Harry grumbled, looking at the array of ingredients on the kitchen bench. He stifled a yawn. "So much _green;_ it's unnatural."

" _Green_ ," Draco sniffed, "is arguably the _most_ natural colour; and _'all this'_ , Potter, is breakfast: A good, healthy breakfast."

"What's wrong with coffee and a doughnut?" Harry complained, taking a coffee cup, "And why are these cups so small anyway; are these for the house-elves?" Draco watched him hold it in front of his face, scowling before wandlessly enlarging the cup to three times its original size.

"Well, that _was_ an espresso cup; and doughnuts, Potter, are not healthy," Draco sighed, "nor are they acceptable breakfast fare. We're having green juice with avocado and eggs on toast."

 _"Green juice,"_ Harry scoffed. "You know _green_ isn't actually a flavour; though it sounds like it'll taste healthy _._ Juice shouldn't taste healthy, it's meant to taste good. Otherwise, it's not juice; it's a _potion_."

"It does taste good," Draco protested, throwing the ingredients into the juicer. "It's made with green apples, pineapple, cucumber, yellow carrot, celery, kale, capsicum, mint and Chlorophyll."

Harry winced, swallowing his coffee too quickly, "Chloro- _what?_ Isn't that the thing with plants and sunlight? Sounds like a potions ingredient to me..." He picked up the bottle of dark green liquid from the counter, "Do you need a prescription for this? Is it even legal? Are you sic—"

"Potter!" Draco snapped, "it's just food. I'm not sick, it isn't illegal, and I'm not asking permission to have a healthy fucking breakfast!"

Draco held his finger on the button of the juicer, drowning Harry's attempt to respond, taking a series of calming breaths. Salazar, what was the point of observing a healthy diet when simply occupying the same room as Harry Potter was enough to give him hypertension.


End file.
